charmedbycharmedfandomcom-20200214-history
Citaten
Quotes of Citaten zijn dingen (conversaties) die gezegd zijn door bepaalde personen. Bij 'Charmed' waren er veel humoristische en belangrijke citaten, waarvan enkele met een moraal (levensles). Hieronder vind je (bijna) alle belangrijke citaten. Seizoen 1 Something Wicca This Way Comes :Prue: Piper, dat meisje heeft geen visie, geen gevoel voor de toekomst. :Piper: Ik denk echt wel dat het in orde komt met Phoebe, hoor. :Prue: Wel, zolang ze hier maar niet komt, denk ik dat dat goed nieuws is. ---- :Andy: Laat me je iets vragen, Morris. Geloof je in UFO's? :Darryl: Absoluut niet. :Andy: Ik ook niet. Maar geloof je dat er mensen zijn die in UFO's geloven? :Darryl: Ja, maar ik denk dat die gek zijn. ---- :Piper en Phoebe spelen met hun oude Spirit Board. (Geesten bord/Ouija bord) :Phoebe: Ik was je vraag vergeten. :Piper: Ik vroeg of Prue dit jaar met iemand anders dan zichzelf zou vrijen. :Phoebe: Dat is smerig. (Onder haar adem) Zeg alsjeblieft 'Ja'. ---- :Er is een luide donderslag en de stroom valt uit. :Ze snijdt de hal af. Piper loopt richting de deur. Prue volgt haar. :Prue: Denk je niet dat je overdrijft? We zijn hier volkomen veilig. :Piper: Zeg dat niet. In griezelfilms is de persoon die dat zegt altijd de volgende die sterft. ---- :Phoebe: Volgens het Boek der Schaduwen was één van onze voorouders een heks, genaamd Melinda Warren. :Piper: En we hebben een neef die een dronkaard is, een tante die manisch is, en een vader die onzichtbaar is. ---- :Prue: Ik bel de politie. :Piper: En hun wat zeggen? Dat we heksen zijn? Dat een gek met onbegrijpelijke krachten ons wil doden? Zelfs de politie kan hem niet aan, en dan zijn wij de volgende. ---- :Bij de apotheek, Phoebe probeert te bewijzen dat Prue's krachten gebonden zijn aan haar emoties. :Prue verplaatste juist een doosje aspirines naar haar hand. :Phoebe: Je beweegt dingen als je geërgerd bent. :Prue: Dit is belachelijk. Je was toch op je arm gevallen, en niet op je hoofd? :Phoebe: Je gelooft mij niet? :Prue: Natuurlijk geloof ik je niet? :Phoebe: (plagend) Roger. :(De rest van de doosjes aspirines valen van de plank.) :Phoebe: Nu over papa praten, en zien wat er gebeurd. :Prue: Hij is dood, Phoebe. :Phoebe: Nee, hij is weg uit New York, maar hij leeft zeker nog. :Prue: Niet voor mij. Hij stierf toen hij mama verliet. :Phoebe: Waar heb je het toch over?Je wint je altijd over hem op. Je bent kwaad omdat hij leeft, je ben kwaad omdat ik hem wilde vinden en je bent boos dat ik terugkwam. :(Prue wordt erg geïrriteerd.) :Phoebe: (voortzettend) Papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa! :(alle producten langs het gangpad vliegen uit de schappen.) :Phoebe: Voelt dat beter? :Prue: Stukken! :Phoebe: Volgens het Boek der Schaduwen zullen onze krachten groeien. :Prue: Waarheen groeien? ---- :Tegen Jeremy, die een mes vastpakte. :Piper: Jij bent, is het niet? Jij hebt al die vrouwen vermoord. :Jeremy: Geen vrouwen. Heksen. :Piper: Waarom? :Jeremy: (Houdt zij hand omhoog. Zijn vingers worden verlicht door vlammen vanwege de kracht die hij gewonnen had van Serena.) Het was de enige weg om hun krachten te krijgen. I've Got You Under My Skin :Piper: Wat? Phoebe, je mag je krachten niet misbruiken. Dat waren we overeengekomen! :Phoebe: Nee, jij en Prue waren dat overeengekomen. Trouwens, ik kon het niet helpen. Ik zag 't gewoon. :Piper: Dat is het punt. We hebben er geen controle over. Straks zet ik alles per ongeluk stil. :Phoebe: Hou je mond, daar komt-ie. ---- :Rex Buckland: Dat was raar. Wat heb jij geluk! :Prue: '''Ja, ik ben behekst, nu goed? ---- :Prue:' Naar wat ben jij aan het kijken? :'Piper:' Niets. ''(Ze zet de televisie uit.) Juist een programma. :Prue: Over heksen? Ben je bang dat wij ook op de brandstapel moeten? :Piper: Uhuh . Ja, eigenlijk wel. By the way, Andy heeft gebeld. :Prue: Wanneer? :Piper: Toen je stond te douchen. :Prue: Wat heb je gezegd? :Piper: Dat je stond te douchen. Slechte date? :Prue: Nee, nee. Helemaal niet, het was leuk. Je kent het wel: Eten, een film. Seks... :Piper: Pardon? Meteen de eerste keer? Snollebol! :Prue: Het was eigenlijk niet onze eerste date. We waren al vaker uit geweest. :Piper: De middelbare school telt niet. Vertel! Was het zo erg? :Prue: Nee, juist niet, het was.. geweldig. Maar ik had het deze keer rustig willen aan doen. Het was gewoon niet slim. :Phoebe: Wat niet? :Piper: Prue is met Andy naar bed geweest. :Prue: Klikspaan. ---- :Prue: Brittany, gaat het? :Piper: Ik bel 911 (Engelstalig politienummer; in België 112) :Prue: En hun zeggen dat ze nog maar 25 is? Thank You For Not Morphing :(At a cafe. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are sitting at a table drinking coffee.) :Piper: I wonder why he went to you first. Why not Phoebe or me? :Prue: Piper, it's not like I won the lottery. ---- :Piper: Okay, we have to call the cops and report it as break in. :Prue: And tell them what? That someone broke into our house to try steal our broomsticks? I mean, please. ---- :Piper: (Just as a waiter walks past them holding a flambe, Victor puts out his foot and trips him. Piper freezes him and the restaurant. She gets up and takes the flambe out of the waiters hands. Everyone unfreezes and the waiter falls flat on his face.) Who wants flambe? :Victor: (The waiter stands back up and takes the flambe off of Piper.) Nice reflexes. Now let me get this straight. Piper, you freeze time. Prue, don't you move objects? And what's you specialty, Phoebe? Premonitions? Maybe we should talk about this elsewhere. :(Piper answers the door. Piper and Leo walk back in the living room.) :Prue: Uh, hi, you must be Mr. Wyatt. :Phoebe: The handyman? :Leo: Call me Leo. :Phoebe: Gladly. Dead Man Dating :Prue: Andy, hi. :Andy: I was no where near the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by. :Prue: Honest man, I like that. ---- :(Piper walks up to Phoebe.) :Piper: Phoebe! :Phoebe: Piper! I am so busted, aren’t I? :Piper: Are you out of your mind, again? :Phoebe: No, I’m The Amazing Phoebe. :Piper: This is not funny. Our powers are supposed to be a secret, not a marketable job skill. ---- :(Yama appears in the distance. He's on a horse which is galloping straight towards them.) :Mark: Yama! :Piper: Yama? Run. :Mark: It's too late. You better go. Run! (Piper freezes Yama.) What happened? :Piper: I'm a good witch, remember? :Mark: But how? :Piper: I don’t know. I panic, I put up both hands and bad things tend to freeze. :Mark: For how long? :Piper: Not very, let’s go. :(They run down the alley and Yama unfreezes. Yama's eyes glow bright green.) ---- :(Outside the police station. Piper walks out of the station and over to Mark, who is standing beside her car.) :Piper: Okay, all set. I snuck the photograph into Andy's inner office mail. :Mark: My after life's in the hands of a cop named Andy. ---- :(Tony fires his gun and Andy shoots him. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Mark walk out onto the balcony.) :Piper: I've never seen anybody killed before. :Prue: Jeremy. :Phoebe: Javna. :Piper: I mean human. ---- :Piper: (crying) Leave it to me to fall for a dead guy. :Phoebe: It's an improvement. At least he wasn't a warlock. :Piper: Yeah. Dream Sorcerer :(In the Manor. Piper is watching an exercise video and trying to copy what they're doing. Prue is sitting in a chair.) :Piper: Uh, I give up. Two weeks and nothing strengthened but my temper. :Prue: Piper, here’s the problem. You didn’t read the fine print. See. It says right here. $19.95 for the video and twenty grand for the plastic surgeon. ---- :(In the Manor’s Kitchen. Piper is cutting up some vegetables. Prue walks in.) :Prue: Piper? Phoebe? :Piper: Prue. You’re in home. I thought you had a date with Andy. :Prue: Uh, no. He had to cancel. What are you doing? :Piper: Hmm... :Phoebe: (from the other room) Piper, I was wrong. The spell calls for cayenne pepper not black pepper. (She walks in the kitchen and sees Prue.) Ooh. Did I say spell? I ... I meant recipe. We are so busted, aren’t we? :Prue: I would say yes. What spell are you casting? ---- :Phoebe: You want a man who is single, smart, endowed? :Piper: Employed. ---- :(A handsome guy enters wearing no shirt.) :Hans: Morning. :Prue: Uh, excuse me but who are you? :Piper: Who cares? :(Hans gets a bottle of milk out of the fridge and drinks it all. Phoebe comes in.) :Phoebe: Hans, I found your t... (She sees Piper and Prue.) shirt. ---- :(Into the attic. Phoebe's looking through the Book Of Shadows.) :Piper: Nothing? :Phoebe: Nada. :Piper: There’s got to be something. :Phoebe: I’m telling you. There’s no Dream Sorcerer stuff anywhere. :Piper: That’s impossible. The Book of Shadows has never let us down. :Phoebe: Well, maybe he’s not a demon. Maybe he’s a mortal. :Piper: Then he’s got one hell of a power. :Phoebe: You’re not kidding. The Wedding From Hell :(Piper throws the pregnancy test box in the bin and opens the door.) :Piper: What? :Phoebe: Am I in for a cold shower? Yes or no? :Piper: At certain times in our life, a cold shower is probably a good thing. :Phoebe: Not three mornings in a row, it's not. (Piper leaves and Phoebe walks in the bathroom. She starts brushing her teeth and notices the box in the bin. She picks it up and has a premonition of a demon being born.) ---- :(Rex walks in.) :Rex: Prue, your, um, sister’s here to see you. She’s waiting in your office. :Prue: Which sister? :Rex: The one who upon seeing your office, said "Damn, I should go back to college." :Prue: Phoebe. ---- :(Prue's squatting on the floor holding the male fertility icon. She's peeling a sticky tag off of its... Andy walks in and sees what she's doing.) :Andy: I'll come back when you're alone. (Prue puts the icon in its box.) :Prue: Uh, no. (She stands up.) It's, it's okay, I'm finished. Somebody just put a sticky inventory tag on his... uh... on the, uh... :Andy: Artifact? ---- :Piper: Beware Hecate. That’s what the Father Trask said. Then he tried to kill Jade. :Prue: She’s a demon. She comes to earth every two hundred years. She has to find an innocent, put him under her spell, and marry him in a sanctified wedding. :Phoebe: That doesn't sound any different than most of the single women in this city. ---- :Prue: Have you ever seen that television show where there’s the woman who’s an angel and she helps strangers every week? :Allison: I love that show. :Prue: Don’t get too excited, I’m nothing like that. But, uh, my sisters and I, we have special gifts. :Allison: Gifts? What kind of gifts? :Prue: Ones you can’t return. Let’s just say we come from a very interesting family tree. Look, if you can, if you’ll trust me, we can bring you and Elliot together. (Allison nods.) ---- :(Outside the Spencer's house. Elliot and Allison are together hugging and kissing. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are near by.) :Prue: We did that. :Phoebe: And they’ll live happily ever after. :Piper: I wonder if we will. :Prue: Of course, we will. Why shouldn’t we? :Piper: That’s easy for you to say. You’ll never greet your husband at the door with: "Honey, I think I froze the kids." :Prue: No, I’ve just accidentally moved them to another zip code. :Phoebe: But I will see them, find them, and bring them back safely. If I can ever learn to control my powers. :Piper: If any of us can. ---- :Jade: Why you little witch! :Piper: (is offended) Hey! :[[Hecate|'Jade']]: By Asteria and Perses, open sky and do your worst! The Fourth Sister :(Leo is crouched by the fireplace as Piper watches, Phoebe walks in and looks at Leo.) :Phoebe: My Santa, you've changed. ---- :(Phoebe and Piper watch Leo leave.) :Phoebe: Oh. Quite possibly the finest glutes in the city. :Piper: In the state. :Phoebe: In all the land. :Piper: I saw him first. ---- :Piper: You kissed him at homecoming. :Phoebe: No I did not kiss him at homecoming. I was helping him find a contact lens. :Piper: Oh please. You were all over him with your breasts all...whatever. :Phoebe: I didn’t even have breasts back then. :Piper: Phoebe, you’ve always had breasts. ---- :Piper: So if one of us…got Leo…it’d be OK with the other one. :Phoebe: Absolutely. :Piper: So we can just consider this a friendly competition. :Phoebe: Sibling rivalry. :Piper: War. :Phoebe: Exactly. ---- :Leo: Just…just out of curiosity, um…are you and Aviva…''(Phoebe raises her eyebrows in confusion.)'' I mean, Piper said that… :Phoebe: Piper said what? :Leo: Uh. Nothing…I think I need some water. De rest volgt later